Samoa
Samoa '''is a Starlight city resident who is a fan of Julia Witherwood, who is made by -CitrusMint-. She studies at Mint Barvard University and her studies are subject to finish this year. An apprentice balancer, she keeps the lesser balance of light and darkness. She is one of the few Fantasy FCs with Venice and Julia. Instantly practiced the Dark Fireball taught by Julia through a letter. She chose to live at Starlight City because of the light and darkness there. Well, though she admires Julia, she is not as demonic as she is, and is religious. Early Life Samoa was born on Calypso Island, October 1, 1994. She was raised by her mother, who was a fairy. Her father died of cancer on May 2, 1998. Her mother, unable to cure Samoa's father, raised her on her own. By the time Samoa's twelve years old, her mother passed to her a secret power of light and darkness. Though she was bestowed both powers, she prefers to use the darkness more. At the time Samoa entered Mint Barvard University for college, she saw Julia, who was popular there. She became her instant fan, but she couldn't get near her, because she can sense something intense. In M.B.U. she also met her boyfriend, Larri, and her best friend, Honey Joy. Magical Side Samoa is a mastered dark fairy. She can control darkness and possibly can shapeshift to a demon or monster or goblin. She can also put a curse/spell on certain people, animals, plants, or any objects. As a dark fairy, she can immobilize or petrify a person when she is overraged. Currently, she practices on light magic, and, as she firstly mastered the darkness, she hardly can practice light at all. Another power she can do is the "sixth sense detection" in which she can '''ONLY '''show the location of a certain person. On February 8, 2014, her dark powers accidentally vanished after she slept with a horrifying dream. Good thing she still has her light magic and in that case, she can't remember all the things that she likes when she has dark powers, even her super idol, Julia. 3 days later, Samoa woke up and survived against another horrifying dream. She woke up at 12:00MN, but she faced Julia at Ricotta Inn at the instant, she was scared, and now hiding in the corner. But Julia, used her powers to explore Samoa's mind, and her mind is restored bit by bit because of Julia's power to restore people's minds. Samoa can now remember all the things she likes when she has dark powers, and hugged Julia in a good way. But Julia vanished while being hugged. When she woke up at 5:00AM, she found a letter of Julia that contains a new skill. Outfits Samoa.png|Samoa's first outfit (scrapped) Samoa 2nd Concept.png|Samoa's second outfit, worn from Freezeria to PL2: WBA Samoa 3rd Concept.png|Samoa's third concept, worn from Cupcakeria to Pastaria Sammie-3rd-Concept-FCv.png|Samoa's 4th Concept outfit; worn from (next Gameria) Samoa-civilian.png|Samoa's civilian form (first concept); Ironically it's '''blue sammienewlook.png|Samoa's new look after being stripped of dark powers. The pink streak is replaced with white. Civilian Samoa FC.png|Civilian FC Version. TUP Samoa.png|Some TUP made by the owner himself. Samoa Fifth Official Concept.png|5th concept, first use of skull, no shawls and dyed hair. Samoa and Julia.PNG|Samoa and Julia (your Idol) by EightBallPixells Samoa.jpg|By Prudence Shy Samoa has a scrapped outfit which -CitrusMint- deleted. She has a ghost outfit in Halloween. She is half-human and half-magic creature. She also has her creature outfit. After being took out of her dark powers, she had her light form. Orders Freezeria: *Small Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Mint Syrup *Medium Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Cherry - Cherry - Creameo Pancakeria: *Waffles w/ Pecan Mix *Waffles w/ Pecan Mix *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberries *3x butter *Large Cranberry Juice *Ice Wingeria: *4 Wasabi wings *4 Atomic Boneless *Kung Pao Dip *Kung Pao Dip Hot Doggeria *Pumpernickel Roll *Italian Sausage *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *Salsa *Green Peppers x3 *Large Dr. Cherry *Medium Red Hot Popcorn Cupcakeria (normal) *Liner A *Red Velvet Cake Cupcake A and B: *Deep Purple Frosting *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry - Cherry - N.B.C. 'Cupcakeria '(Halloween): *Liner A *Red Velvet Cake Cupcake A: *Deep Purple Frosting *Licorice Drizzle *Candy Corn - Candy Corn - Candy Corn Cupcake B: *Red Frosting *Boo Sprinkles *Cherry 'Pastaria '(normal): *Al dente macaroni *Marinara Sauce *Mozarella Cheese *Meatballs x5 *Crescent Roll 'Pastaria '(Halloween): *Al dente Vermicelli *Purple Pesto *Cauldron Powder *Mussels x5 *Crescent Roll Trivia *She became a fan of Julia when she saw her in Mint Barvard University *She lives on her own now *Her boyfriend is Larri *Samoa currently studies at Mint Barvard *Her studies are subject to finish at this year *A straight B student *She was supposed to learn at Calypso State University, but she earned a lot of money, and she is wise, so she got accepted at Mint Barvard *Her civilian form is themed blue mainly because of her connection to the waters of Calypso Island *She is made by -CitrusMint- of the Flipline Forums *She was almost killed by a wanted criminal when she was on junior high but she accidentally unleashed the dark magic inside her, thus, petrifying the criminal. *She was taken out of her dark powers by a horrifying dream about a mysterious shadow which absorbed her body. *She actually mastered all light magic at exactly 9:46 AM of February 5, 2014. *Could've been killed if the dream was worser. *She is cursed by a goblin (aka the owner) that she will hide a dark mark that will be erased when she got her dark powers back. *She almost burned the Ricotta Inn practicing light powers. *Is a religious person. Category:Female Customers Category:Freezeria Category:Girls Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Customers made by MintExprezz!